Cornholio4's Harry Potter Oneshots & Previews
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the Great Harry potter Preview by the Submarauder. Basically a series of oneshots and or drabbles of ideas I have! Many crossovers and pairings are to be expected! Post if you got an idea yourself!
1. Child of the Atom

**Cornholio4's Harry Potter Oneshots & Previews**

**Oneshots & Drabble of ideas I have that may contain crossovers, I may expand them into their own stories at one point but for now nothing is set. 1****st**** is a crossover with the X Men.**

**Chapter 1: Child of the Atom**

Albus Dumbledore sighed, Harry Potter had disappeared years ago when he was 7 years old and his family had gone to America and Britain never seen or heard from any of them again.

Sirius Black was exonerated in what was going to be Harry's 3rd year and when he heard his godson was missing he put all of the Black family resources to work finding them.

Just recently in the Triwizard Tournament Neville Longbottom the mysteriously chosen 4th champion had witness Lord Voldemort return but now the Ministry were slandering him, Neville and anyone who believed it.

If only they could find a lead to the missing Boy Who lived his luck would be better.

Harry Summers (formerly Potter) aged 15 sighed as he woke up in his room in the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters a school for mutants. When he was 7 on vacation his relatives the Dursley got themselves arrested for dealing business in the wanted criminal mastermind the Kingpin. Harry went to an orphanage while Dudley went to Aunt Marge until she herself got arrested for animal abuse and so Dudley was in foster care, now attending St Brutus.

When he was 10 he was adopted the Xavier school's current owners Scott Summers (better known as the mutant Cyclops) and Emma Frost. Their founder Professor Charles Xavier was now deceased, Scott's wife Jean Grey was killed after being rid of a force called "the Phoenix" and their arch enemy Magneto was now living peacefully ruling the mutant controlled nation known as Genosha as it turned out he had special powers that could be described as magic and the ability to control shadow matter.

He had recently been inducted into the academy's superhero team the X Men under the name Phantom. He was inducted along with his best friend and now girlfriend Kitty Pryde codenamed Shadowcat.

The X Men group was huge and most of them didn't stay at the Academy and were at different places around the world. The one called Nightcrawler was now a citizen of Genosha; Storm was in Africa and married to the king T'Challa (also known as the Avengers member Black Panther) and the one known as Beast was focusing his time as a political supporter for mutant rights.

Lucius Malfoy smirked exiting the office of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge having bribed him into helping with making sure his master's return was not believed. It was too easy to bribe the fool

Fudge himself was smirking after Lucius left. "_Poor Lucius_" he thought "_of course I know his stupid half blood master is back, I have known since Pettigrew returned to him after two years ago! He thinks he is using me to further his master's agenda when it is really the other way around..._"

**What do you think and feel free for future ideas!**


	2. Child of the Atom Continued

**Cornholio4's Harry Potter Oneshots & Previews**

**Chapter 2: Child of the Atom Continued**

Kingsley Shacklebot was leading the Order members for the mission through Genosha. They had learnt Harry was staying there on vacation with his girlfriend Kitty and were tasked with retrieving him and bringing him to Order Headquarters so Dumbledore could convince him to stay with them and go to Hogwarts.

Soon they Order members stopped when they saw the ruler Magneto standing there glaring at them with some of his guards present. He knew about this wizards and how Harry had encountered them before.

"State what you are doing humans and try to convince me not to have you executed!" Magneto stated angrily, it was lucky Magneto had made that promise to Charles before he passed away to try and live peacefully or they would be dead before that moment.

"We are just here on orders to retrieve Harry Potter..." Shacklebot while Magneto interrupted by giving a humourless laugh.

"I don't think Scott and Emma would be happy if their son was kidnapped and I think Logan for one will tear the guts of everyone involved in his godson's kidnapping" Magneto said shaking their heads.

Kingsley wasn't looking forward to Sirius' reaction when he learns someone else had taken the position of Harry's godfather.

The group went for their wands only to find them missing. Then suddenly next to Magneto was his son Quicksilver.

"Thank you Pietro" Magneto said as Quicksilver passed his father the wands he stole from the group at super speed. Magneto then promptly snapped them all into pieces threw them onto the ground.

The wizards tried to stupidly attack with their fists but were easily overpowered by the mutants. Magneto held Kingsley by his throat.

"I'm being linear letting you all leave with your lives" Magneto said "but please tell your master that any wizard trespasses onto my land uninvited I will consider it an act of war against Genosha! So please for your sake, don't start a war you have zero chance of winning!"

Magneto then threw him to the ground as the group aparrated back to headquarters wondering how to break the news to Dumbledore. A spy who was watching closely sneaked away.

Cornelius Fudge was in a meeting with his spy in Genosha Mystique. Mystique felt betrayed when her former leader Magneto became peaceful and was now working with Fudge. She then left after giving her report.

"So next time a wizard appears in Genosha uninvited, Magneto will declare war on the Wizarding world" Fudge said smiling "something else I need to thin out planet for my master's arrival! I need a team to invade Genosha but only use those I will not miss or need!"

He then called Delores Umbridge to his office...

**Yeah I decided to due a little continuation of the last chapter but of course some time has passed! See if you can guess but Fudge is taking the role of an already well known Marvel villain! And yeah last chapter had parts inspired by Wolverine and the X Men. Tell me if you got ideas for crossovers I can use!**


	3. Ace Attorney

**Cornholio4's Harry Potter Oneshots & Previews**

**Chapter 3: Ace Attorney**

Harry Potter smiled confidently as he was in the courtroom for his underage magic hearing. He had found out it was for some reason legal to have a muggle lawyer in a magical trial and that he had a cousin on his mum's side from Japan who was a defence lawyer.

"Phoenix Wright here for the defence!" shouted a man with black spiky anime like hair who was wearing a blue suit and red tie.

"A muggle lawyer, this should be done in no time!" Cornelius Fudge thought smiling thinking Potter's expulsion was in the bag.

30 minutes later.

"We hereby find Harry Potter not guilty!" Fudge said miserably banging the gavel. Using only the evidence he used in his cross examination that Harry was innocent, proved that Voldemort was back and that Dolores Umbridge sent the Dementors after Harry.

Umbridge screaming was taken into custody and the Aurors then went to check every single Ministry member in the building for the Dark Mark. No one would be able to bribe their way out of that one.

Harry soon also learnt that Phoenix had a prosecutor friend called Miles Edgeworth and he helped him sue the Dursleys for the abuse he had suffered. The Dursley lawyer gave up on the case as soon as he saw the king of the prosecutor's name on the case.

The adult Dursley would spend the rest of their lives in prison while Dudley had been sent to St Brutus.

Soon Voldemort had been dealt with by the Aurors and Albus Dumbledore decided to retire from Hogwarts and focus on his part time job as a judge in Japan. It was that job where he had first met Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright!

**Yeah I love the Ace Attorney Games! That last bit came to me as I realised how much Dumbledore looks like the Judge from the games!**


	4. Power Rangers

**Cornholio4's Harry Potter Oneshots & Previews**

**Chapter 4: Power Rangers**

It was a long, long time ago, there was the dark beast Cthulu, a demon of great dark power that fought against the humans of Earth in his quest to destroy the human race which he had deemed to be mere insects for him to squash.

In the human country known as Scotland he commanded a castle full of his much abused servants, among these was me a poltergeist called Peeves who was his personal jester and would torture me when I failed to make him laugh, and he was a creature incapable of understand humour so that was not good news!

Finally one day the four greatest human wizards of the time Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw & Helga Hufflepuff discovered the Hogwarts Titans, 4 great animal entities of great power.

The titans were the Red Lion of Gryffindor, the Green Serpent of Cunning, the Blue Raven of Knowledge and the Yellow Badger of Loyalty. With their great power the four wizards defeated Cthulu's army and banished him to the centre of the world.

The four wizards took possession of the castle and renamed it Hogwarts after the Titans and decided to use it as a school to train young wizards and witches. I was so grateful for them freeing me from my awful master I helped them run the school.

Before they left they hid the powers of the Hogwarts Titans inside the school for the day their powers would be needed once more. In debt to the wizards I continued to live at the school waiting for the day the Titans power would be needed again.

Over the hundreds of years I liked to be mischievous causing mayhem, without any of the teachers even the Headmaster anything to do it since the castle itself protected me. My fun helped hideaway my fear that my old master will one day return.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the students on the last day of the school year. At the Gryffindor table were 4th year students Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan & Alex Potter the Boy Who Lived. He and his twin brother Harry on the night Voldemort attacked were at their grandparent's house and their grandmother Dorea sacrificed her life to save them and Alex was marked as the Boy Who lived.

Alex was arrogant and revelled in the celebrity life something his parents and teachers tried to discourage. Alex looked like a male version of Lily Potter at his age but had the personality of his father James Potter at his age (and much more of the arrogance). It was this reason why the staff couldn't argue with Professor Snape when he said he was as arrogant as his father.

Then at the other side of the table was Alex's twin Harry Potter along with his friends Ravenclaw student Hermione Granger, Hufflepuff student Hannah Abbot and his best friend Slytherin student Draco Malfoy. Harry was almost the exact opposite: he looked like James Potter had the intelligence and common sense of Lily. Harry was a model student in his classes and even Professor Snape had to admit he can overlook the fact that he was a Potter.

Harry and his group of friends was the only group in Hogwarts to compose of a student in each House, therefore at the end of the year they didn't seem to care who won the House Cup. Alex and his group of friends liked to call Harry a traitor for hanging out with a Slytherin, a concern their parents never took seriously.

Albus hoped Alex would one day realise his fame will not get him everywhere. Alex was always demanding training so he could finish off Voldemort once and for all. Albus wasn't sure that Alex could handle the training and after all his time he was wondering if Tom Riddle will ever return.

After the students left Peeves in his own little hideout (which not even the Marauders themselves could find) shrieked as an orb started glowing black.

"I knew this day would come" he said shaking his head "despite how much I wished otherwise!"

Using the keys the Founders had given him Peeves unlocked a giant golden door which unlocked to show a table with 4 golden amulets on it.

"Hogwarts Titans, Cthulu is starting to crack his seal" Peeves said "the entire world needs your help once again!"

**Yeah in this universe the end of year challenges from Voldemort never happened and this doesn't have the Wrong BWL cliché of neglectful Potters and evil Headmaster. I realised there was never been to my knowledge a Peeves Mentors Harry story! What do you think: this i one I really want to do! Also sorry but I don't watch Young Justice.**


End file.
